Episode 1579 (24 February 1998)
Synopsis In the café, Mick notices Kathy's cheerfulness and asks what's made her so happy. She tells him she found Phil threatening Alex, so he must be jealous. Later, Alex turns up and hands her Lorna's new address, as Kathy was asking about it yesterday. Kathy goes off to talk to her, and after a hesitant start, Lorna asks if she's come to apologise, and Kathy says she would like a word and can she come in. Kathy admits she's Phil's wife, and says she should have mentioned it before! Lorna is furious and calls her a bitch, then saying that she hopes Kathy is pleased and can gloat that she has got Phil back and Lorna is now alone. Kathy leaves with the comment that actually she has divorced Phil, and they split up in Paris. Lorna is upset as it's clear that Phil didn't even want her when he didn't have anyone else. Matthew invites Mary to Huw's party, and she accepts immediately. Meanwhile, Huw is sulking in the café, and Dot comes over to irritate him. He gets up and leaves after moaning about her being a Bible-basher. Ruth is sulking with Mark as usual, and Conor tries to cheer her up. Just as he makes her laugh, Mark arrives and is annoyed that Ruth is having such a good time with Conor when she's being so bitchy to him. Annie admits she was wrong to Phil, and the other gang do exist. However, she insists that they must confront them, as it is her reputation at stake. Phil points out that it is his neck, and only her ego. The party at the squat is buzzing, and Lola meets Lorna hanging around outside unsure whether to go into the Vic to create a scene for Phil. She invites Lorna to the party, saying there's free booze. Lorna holds up a gin bottle saying she's got her own but then decides she'll go anyway. Lola is a bit evasive with Mick when he invites her to the party and has to make a phone call to rearrange some other arrangement about which she's being very secretive. At the party, Tony watches while Simon and Chris kiss and looks miserable. Teresa di Marco makes an impression on people, and then there's an unexpected visitor - Annie. Lenny hastily says he booked the evening off, and it was all arranged, but Annie says it's not this, there was a phone call for Huw at the club: it was his sister Hayley trying to pass a message to him, which is that his father has died. Lenny tells Huw, who ignores him and simply dances harder. Lorna finishes the gin and leaves the party. Phil is in the Vic with Ben because Kathy had to bring him along to the darts because Phil was late baby-sitting. Lorna walks in and shouts at Phil that he is a bastard. He tries to bundle her out of the pub, but she makes a huge scene before he manages to get her outside. Kathy watches with some amusement and triumph as Phil is horribly embarrassed and Peggy is furious, thinking that Phil has been seeing Lorna all this time. Outside, Lorna asks him why he didn't contact her after leaving his wife, and tells him he'll never hear from her again, and don't bother to send any flowers. Phil feels obliged to chase after her to stop her doing something stupid. Credits Main cast *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Matthew Silver *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Lola Christie - Diane Parish * Chris - Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes